Rebellion: A Star Wars Story
by legomariostarwars123
Summary: Follow the adventures of the Ghost Crew from 2 BBY onward as they gain and lose allies, battles, and hope. (Beginning Set after Legacy of Mandalore) (Sabine/Ezra) (My attempt at a long term fanfic project)
1. Prologue

Hera, Sato, Zeb, and AP-5 watched as the _Phantom II_ landed at Chopper Base. Hera saw three figures walk out: Kanan, Ezra, and Chopper. _Wait,_ she thought, _Where are Sabine and Rau? Oh dear, this is Malachor all over again._

"If you're wondering, they stayed behind," said Kanan.

"Yeah," said Ezra, "and Sabine's family isn't going to help us." He walked aboard the _Ghost_ and went out of sight to his cabin.

"Captain Syndulla, Kanan, we need to talk," said Commander Sato.

At the briefing table, Sato and Hera talked.

"Not only was no additional support pledged, but two of our best fighters, Sabine Wren and Fenn Rau, stayed behind? This is not acceptable, Captain Syndulla. This may have cost us the success of our attack on the Lothal factory!" yelled Sato.

"I apologize, although it wasn't really our fault. It was Sabine's decision to stay behind, and we cannot force her to come back," said Hera.

"Hey, where'd Ezra go?" wondered Kanan.

"Back to his cabin apparently," said Sato.

"Well if you ask me, the kid's tired," added Zeb.

"I think I know what this is," replied Kanan. "Hera, come with me."

They walked aboard the _Ghost_ towards Ezra's cabin.


	2. Chapter 1

Kanan tapped the door to Ezra's cabin. "Ezra?"

"Go away," he replied.

"I'm here to talk. Don't you trust me?" asked Kanan.

Ezra opened the door. Kanan came in and sat next to Ezra on his bunk. "What's going on?" he asked.

"It's Sabine," said Ezra. "It just feels so, lifeless, without her. I miss her. A lot."

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" said Kanan.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Ezra replied.

"You know, the Jedi Council taught that love led to the dark side," said Kanan, "but based off personal experience," he added, hugging Hera, "I do not agree. Love can only lead to the dark side if you let it get out of control."

"I feel like if I had told her, she might have come back with us. This is all my fault…" Ezra began to sob.

"Don't feel guilty," said Kanan. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, the Sith Holocron," said Ezra.

"You know, if we ever need help, feel free to head back to Krownest to talk to Sabine," said Hera.

"Thanks, Hera," said Ezra.

They got up to go back to the briefing.

At the briefing, an intelligence officer said to Sato and Hera, "The last transmission Fulcrum sent us was intercepted. By whom, we do not know. It could be the Empire, so I suggest we send an extraction team."

"I am assigning Ezra to find Fulcrum, and Kanan and Captain Rex to extract," said Sato.

"I'll be on my way," said Ezra. He walked away.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting

**AN: I decided to rewrite everything after chapter one to bring in more consistency with Twin Suns and Zero Hour. Enjoy!**

 _A few days after Zero Hour_

Grand Admiral Thrawn sat in his office aboard the _Chimaera,_ thinking about his encounter with the mysterious force creature Bendu back on Atollon. He had arranged a meeting with the Emperor and Lord Vader to discuss it. Then, the _Chimaera_ emerged above Coruscant.

Palpatine was in his office meditating when Thrawn entered. "I would like to congratulate you on your victory on Atollon," he said.

"Yes, although we suffered a loss of two interdictors, and the remaining vessels escaped due to Admiral Konstantine's incompetence."

"That is true, but we have the advantage now," said Palpatine.

"When I was on Atollon, I encountered a mysterious creature, who seemed to be force-sensitive. He said he was beyond my power to destroy, and that he could see my defeat. I attempted to kill the creature, but he vanished before I could shoot. Peculiar…"

"This creature's name?"

"Bendu," said Thrawn.

Vader entered shortly after. "Lord Vader," said Palpatine, "I trust you have dealt with the uprisings on Garel?"

"Indeed I have, Master," Vader replied with confidence.

"I have a new assignment for you. Dispatch an Inquisitor with Thrawn to the Mandalore sector. After the death of Viceroy Saxon, the entire sector is in a civil war. It is up to us to put an end to it, as well as known rebel sympathizers Clan Wren," said Palpatine.

"Indeed. I have received word from Clan Saxon that the remnants of Phoenix Squadron are sending aid. This will be an opportunity to accomplish two objectives at once," added Thrawn.

"As you wish Master, I will dispatch the Ninth Sister at once."

Vader and Thrawn left Palpatine's office.


	4. Chapter 3: Infiltration of Sundari

**AN: Yes, this will definitely contradict season 4 when it's out, but it's a fanfic, that's kind of how fanfic works.**

 _On Mandalore, Near Sundari_

It was midday in Mandalore's desert when the _Ghost_ emerged from Hyperspace. Onboard, Sabine, Kanan, Ezra, Rau, and Tristan were discussing the plan of action.

"So, our father is being held in Sundari Prison, here," said Tristan, pointing at a map. He zoomed out to include the desert around the city.

"Wow, there are more guards than usual," added Sabine, shocked. "I say we come in at the least guarded area, from the north, by speeder bike. Then, if we need backup, the _Ghost_ can come in and aid us."

"It's decided then," said Kanan. "Sabine, you and Chopper take the _Phantom_ and be ready to use your jetpack, while Rau and I stay on the _Ghost_ , and Ezra and Tristan take the speeder bikes.

"Okay," replied Sabine.

Later, Ezra and Tristan were riding on their speeder bikes, when they arrived at the north gate. They had already encountered several members of Clan Saxon, but defeated them. Sabine was flying with her jetpack not far behind, and landed shortly afterward.

Two Mandalorians, a male and a female, were guarding the gate. The male said to the strike team:

"Halt. Who are you? No one enters Sundari without proper identification."

"You will let us pass…" said Ezra.

"I will let you pass," said the Male.

The female, shocked, said to him, "You incompetent fool, he's a Jedi! It's a mind trick!" She punched him, and he fell down, unconscious. She then grabbed Ezra by his collar and said:

"Who are you, Jedi? I will let you pass, but only if you identify yourselves."

"Woah, woah! My name is Ezra, this is Sabine and Tristan, and we're with Clan Wren," replied Ezra. The woman put Ezra down and removed her helmet, revealing a middle-aged woman with bright green eyes and red hair.

"Bo-Katan Kryze is my name," she said, "leader of Clan Kryze, and Secretly in charge of the Sundari Resistance. I believe Mandalore should only be ruled by honorable Mandalorians, not outsiders like Maul or puppet sellouts like Gar Saxon."

"I'm surprised you don't have more followers," said Sabine, "I thought everyone, minus Clan Saxon and a few others, would follow you."

"Most of them bowed down to the Empire in fear," said Bo-Katan. "Of course right after I freed Mandalore from Maul, the Republic, who had helped, became the Empire and took over."

"Well, we need to go, if you want to help us, feel free," said Tristan.

"Thank you, but I can't blow my cover yet," replied Bo-Katan.

The strike team entered the gate.

The Seventh Fleet emerged from hyperspace above Mandalore.

"Jam all transmissions," said Thrawn, "Inquisitor, I am trusting you with the Ground mission."

"Very well," said the Ninth Sister, who got in a shuttle and left the _Chimaera_.

Onboard the Ghost, where the _Phantom_ had docked, Hera and Kanan waited.

"Let's contact Sabine," said Kanan. "Hopefully nothing's happened."

"Spectre 5, do you copy? Spectre 6?" _Static._ "They've Jammed Transmissions," said Hera, nervously.

Rau said, "I have three Destroyers on our sensors, with a shuttle heading for the surface."

"Kanan, Rau, go help them!" Hera ordered.

They got in the _Phantom_ and took off.

Meanwhile, Tristan, Sabine, and Ezra had made it into Sundari Prison.

"Here, cell 1124," said Sabine quietly. They entered.

In the cell, a man with brown-gray hair looked up at the three individuals. "Sabine? Tristan? Is it really you?"

"Yes father, it's us, we're getting you out of here," said Sabine.

"You shouldn't have come back," said Sabine's father.

"Well we did, because it's the right thing to do," said Tristan.

"No, I'm serious! They know you're here, they sent an –" He suddenly reached for his throat and was lifted into the air.

"Father? Father!" cried Sabine. Her father fell to the ground, unconscious.

Sabine and Tristan leaned over their father's unconscious body, and then they heard a female voice.

"Oh, don't worry, he's not dead, _yet_."

Sabine, Ezra, and Tristan turned around to see a human female in an all too familiar uniform. The woman ignited a red blade.

"An inquisitor…" said Ezra, shocked.


	5. Chapter 4: Family

**AN: I'm back, at last!**

The new Inquisitor stood before the rescue team. "I thought the Inquisition perished at Malachor!" exclaimed Ezra, surprised.

"Oh, that mission greatly reduced our numbers, but there are still many more of us," said the Ninth Sister.

"Malachor? That place is real?" wondered Tristan.

"Yeah, I have bad memories of that place," replied Ezra, as he charged in to duel the new inquisitor.

Meanwhile, Kanan and Rau landed on the _Phantom_ and rushed to help. When they arrived, Ezra was dueling the inquisitor, while Sabine handled the Stormtroopers, and Tristan was getting his father to safety.

"Kanan, I'm so glad you made it," said Ezra.

"Kanan Jarrus, I've been looking forward to this for years," said the Ninth Sister.

"Well, I'm not going out without a fight!" proclaimed Kanan, charging into the duel.

After a few minutes of dueling, the Ninth Sister pushed Kanan and Ezra aside, turning her attention to Tristan, still helping his father. It was then she knew what she had to do.

The Ninth Sister activated the spinning mode on her saber, and threw it.

"Tristan, look out!" screamed Sabine, noticing, but it was too late.

The blade had not struck Tristan, but instead his and Sabine's father. The man collapsed to the ground as Tristan helplessly watched. His father was dead. The Ninth Sister retrieved her blade, and continued to duel Kanan and Ezra, who had gotten back up.

 _Meanwhile, at the Clan Wren Fort on Krownest_

Countess Ursa Wren sat on her throne, wondering why Sabine and Tristan had not reported in yet. Suddenly, it hit her.

 _The communications were jammed, they're in trouble!_

"Prepare my ship," said Ursa. "And summon six of our best fighters. I'm afraid this rescue mission now needs rescuing itself."

 _Back in Sundari Prison_

As Kanan and Ezra dueled the Ninth Sister, Sabine heard a voice on her comlink. "Sabine, we're coming to help."

"Mother?" said Sabine, surprised. "This is very risky, there's an –"

The communications cut out again, just as a gauntlet fighter crashed backwards into the window.

"This is our chance, run!" said Kanan.

Kanan and Ezra ran, the Ninth sister in hot pursuit. Sabine, Tristan, and Rau soon followed. The six Mandalorian warriors ran out to fight the Ninth sister, but were all cut down in seconds. The Gauntlet fighter took off into the atmosphere.

Onboard the ship, the five members of the Strike Team were all exhausted.

"Where's Orion?" said Ursa.

"Viscount Orion Wren was an honorable Mandalorian, but I'm sorry, Countess, he didn't make it," said Rau.

Ursa almost cried, but barely managed to hold it in. The Gauntlet went into space, and it and the _Ghost_ jumped to hyperspace.

Meanwhile, aboard the _Chimaera_ , Thrawn contacted the Ninth Sister. "Inquisitor, was your mission successful?"

"Somewhat. Viscount Orion Wren is dead, but the rebels escaped. Should I pursue?" said the Ninth Sister coldly.

"No, my bodyguard, Rukh, will attend to this matter," replied Thrawn. He ended the transmission. "Rukh, you are to eliminate the rebels at the Clan Wren fort on Krownest."

"As you wish sir," said Rukh.

The Gauntlet and _Ghost_ came out of hyperspace and landed on Krownest. Landing at the Clan Wren fortress, they entered, not noticing the imperial starfighter on the side of the building.

As Ursa walked to sit on her throne and discuss the situation at hand, a mysterious being jumped out from behind the throne. Sabine and Tristan drew their blasters, but the being was too fast. Ursa felt a massive jolt of painful electricity in her back, and collapsed.

Rukh looked on with a wicked smile as the great Mandalorian fell to her knees. "My work here is done. I imagine we will be seeing each other again soon," he said, returning into the shadows, exiting the fort, and taking off in his ship.

"Mother!" yelled Sabine and Tristan simultaneously, rushing to the wounded Ursa's side.

"Sabine… come… closer..." said Ursa weakly. "You… are… a… true… Mandalorian. You… are… worthy… to… lead..."

"Mother, no, I won't lose you..." Sabine cried, attempting to wipe away tears.

"It's… too… late… for… that. You… have… made… me… proud… Countess… Sabine… Wren..."

Ursa went limp, and Ezra and Kanan could sense her presence dissipating into the Force. It was over.

Sabine didn't know how long she stayed at her mother's side.


End file.
